


The Submarine of The Civil War

by tlanebwell



Category: American Civil War RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: AU Modern Technology, Action/Adventure, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanebwell/pseuds/tlanebwell
Summary: It’s called The Hunley, and the story behind it is one that you won’t soon forget. Built in 1863 it was the very first of it’s kind, a fully operational underwater fighting machine known as a submarine. Horace L. Hunley was the financial backer of this revolutionary weapon that majorly turned the tide of the war for the Confederate’s and through the creation of the Hunley paved the way for our underwater warfare methods today and the brave men who tested this dangerous craft underwater not knowing the risks that were involved. This is the story of The Battle For The Sea
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

In the midst of a war, everything goes, nothing is off limits, and the need for an advantage is always growing. Horace H. Hunley was a rich man who was looking for his big chance to make a name for himself and he had finally found it. It was the year 1863, two years into the civil war when a man by the name of Levi Jaimson had the idea of a new kind of weapon that could change the course of the war in favor of the Confederates. Levi went to Horace with his idea of a brand new kind of weapon, one that isn’t visible to people on land or on ships, an underwater fighting style using a fully submersible ship. Now at that time this kind of idea had never even been considered but Horace Hunley was intrigued and decided to fund the project. 

Day one of Project Hunley consisted of figuring out the proper designs and how the ship would be powered and operated while being completely submerged underwater. “This craft will need to be small yet have enough room for a fair sized crew to operate it but the crew cannot be too heavy as i we don’t know how the ship will fair underwater” Levi thought to himself. Little did he know just how dangerous this journey would be that he was about to begin. By this time it was nearing mid-day and he was very hot so he decided to go have a seat and cool off for a while. While Levi was resting for a little while a young man walked up to him with holes in his clothes and a scruffy beard on his face, Levi could tell that this young man was on his own and struggling so he said hello and waved at the young lad hoping that he might stop and talk. 

The young man saw Levi waving out of the corner of his eye and paused just looking at him in confusion thinking to himself “why would a man like that be waving at me?” so he waved back and said hello. The two started talking and one thing led to another and before Levi even knew it the sun was starting to set in the distance. Realizing how late it was he asked the young man “Hey son what’s your name?”. Slightly shocked to hear someone actually ask for his name the boy softly replied “Joe sir, Joe Shriman” as a smile slowly crossed his face a little. “Well Joe Shriman” said Levi, “how would you like to help me with something that could end this war forever and change the course of history?”.

With a glimmer in his eyes Joe ecstatically replied “Yes! Count me in! I’ve never been noticed by anyone my entire life and now’s my chance, I don't even care if it’s risky i'll do it.” Calmly Levi looked at Joe and said, “It will be dangerous son but if we succeed, you will be a hero in this country's history”. That concluded their discussion on that cool afternoon in Charleston, South Carolina and the two men started to head home, as they were walking Levi offered for Joe to spend the night at his house.


	2. The Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Levi begin their journey on creating and putting into operation the first underwater marine ship in history.

After spending the previous afternoon talking and laughing which hadn’t happened for either Joe Shriman or Levi Jaimson the two had fallen asleep after walking back home together slightly drunk because they were both excited about their future and how their actions could change the course of an entire war. Levi went downstairs to work on some grub before the two men before their long day. About half way through breakfast being cooked Joe stumbles downstairs almost falling into the kitchen chair, finally able to pull himself upright. Joe could smell what was cooking across the room and he could not wait to be able to actually get some food in his stomach since it had been weeks since he had eaten a proper meal.

After the two finished breakfast they headed to the train station to head towards Mobile, Alabama to begin working on the newest weapon that the world would have ever seen. It was hot the sun beating down like an oven baking the earth. The two ride quietly on the train headed for Mobile nearly falling asleep along the way due to the huge amount of stress that they had started to feel after fully realizing just how treacherous a task they were undertaking and the likelihood that they may very well never return home plus the overwhelming heat. Upon arriving in Mobile, Joe and Levi stepped off of the train to find Horace Hunley standing on the platform waiting for their arrival.”Good morning fellas” said Horace to the two men as they stepped off the train, “I’ve acquired some workers to help you all in the process of building this here weapon, i figured that you two might need a few helping hands. Follow me I'll show you two where your project will be constructed” as he motioned for Joe and Levi to walk with him.

The two followed Horace to a waiting horse and buggy and slowly climbed into the buggy after he had taken his seat upon the front of the cart at the reins. Next thing they knew everything was a blur as Horace raced the cart down this little dirt road as fast as he could make the team of horses go. Finally after a while the cart came to a stop and the two men half stepped half fell out of the cart, barely able to hold themselves upright from wobbling in their legs. Once they gathered themselves and started to look around they realized that there were over ten men standing in front of them looking directly at them and Horace. Slightly confused about where they were the two men decided to wait for Horace to make the first move. Almost knowing exactly how the two men were feeling he started walking towards a building that was a little way ahead all by itself.

As they got closer the two men started to realize that there were building supplies stocked all around the building in all sorts of materials ranging from steel bolts to panels of steel, steel rods, and many different types of tools. They looked at each other and a smile started to creep onto their faces as they started to realize that it might truly be possible to build an underwater ship after all.


End file.
